CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This Core has 5 purposes. The 1st purpose is to provide the scientific and administrative support for this Hub?s Project to advance the scientific research base and resources in directions that push the next generation of LD science & scientists forward in innovative directions. The 2nd purpose is to implement the Hub?s program of career enhancement supports to produce a next generation of successful LD research scholars focused on important LD problems. The 3rd purpose is to synergistically develop a complementary set of questions on this Hub?s understudied, high-impact scientific topic (higher-order comorbidity on math problem solving & reading comprehension) to be embedded in the Hub?s Project and conducted by the Hub?s scholars. The 4th purpose is to synergistically develop imaging paradigms, complementary to the behavioral paradigms focused on higher- order comorbidity, to provide the Hub?s early career scholars a platform of familiarity/experience in cognitive neuroscience. The 5th purpose is to sustain a highly collaborative environment to ensure the Hub?s transdisciplinary group of investigators & scholars produce an important, mature set of findings on this Hub?s topic, resulting in a successful transition to an LDRC. This Core is organized in 2 arms. The Scientific & Administrative Arm provides 10 services with support to (a) ensure the Hub?s synergy via transdisciplinary collaboration, which includes a deliberate focus on issues pertaining to higher-order comorbid LDs and underrepresented groups; (b) mitigate the risk associated with the Hub?s novel scientific approach; (c) provide quality space, budget, & human resources; (d) ensure strong scientific progress & productivity; (e) manage within-Hub publication decisions; (f) facilitate data sharing within the Hub; (g) facilitate data sharing with external users; (h) communicate with the public on research findings & clinical products; (i) optimize the External Advisory Committee?s input; and (j) ensure the Core?s Scientific & Administrative Arm?s success via a benchmarking system. The Core?s Career Enhancement Arm provides 4 services with support to (a) develop & implement individualized career enhancement plans; (b) generate a complementary set of Project-embedded questions for scholars to address on comorbid LDs and underrepresented groups; (c) develop imaging paradigms for the study of higher-order comorbidity; (d) assist scholars with transitions to or external funding opportunities on LDs; and (e) mitigate risk associated with an ambitious career enhancement program by formatively assessing, via a benchmarking system, the success of the Core?s Career Enhancement Arm.